1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water outflowing device, in particular, to an intelligent thermostatic water outflowing device in the field of sanitary wares.
2. Related Art
With the continual development of living standards, people are imposing higher and higher demands on sanitary products. In particular, the conventional water outflowing devices of sanitary products could not meet the demands of these people. In the prior art, the water outflowing devices of sanitary products, particularly the water outflowing devices in which the water temperature could be adjusted, have the defects as mentioned hereinafter. First, the adjusting of the outflowing water temperature could not be accomplished on demands, and the immediacy of the water temperature adjusting is not so ideal that the users have to make adjustments according to the actual outflowing water temperature. Second, when the outflowing water temperature varies, the automatic thermostatic adjusting process could not be accomplished, in which case the users have to make manual adjustments. Third, since there is only one single temperature adjusting function, the outflowing water could not be automatically shut off when the use is finished, and the device could not be automatically arranged in the outflowing water temperature state set last time or in the outflowing water temperature state newly set when the device is turned on again.
To this end, people have made long term exploration and proposed various kinds of solutions, some of which have been applied for a patent. For example, the Chinese Patent Application No. 200810061571 discloses an intelligent thermostatic valve having a valve body and a valve core, in which the inner cavity of the valve body is divided into a hot water cavity, a mixing water cavity and a cold water cavity in sequence. A hot water inlet, a warm water outlet, a cold water inlet and a cold water outlet are provided on the valve body. The warm water outlet is equipped with a warm water outlet nipple and the cold water inlet is equipped with a cold water inlet nipple. Valve ports are placed on both ends of the mixing water cavity. The valve core could be mounted within the mixing water cavity in such a way that it could move to and fro along the axial direction of the mixing water cavity. The plugs at both ends of the valve core are adapted with the valve ports at both ends of the mixing water cavity respectively, so as to control the ratio of cold water and hot water flowing into the mixing water cavity. One end of the valve core is connected with a linear step motor external to the valve body via a motor shaft. A warm water temperature sensor is mounted within the warm water outlet nipple. An inflowing water flow meter and an inflowing water flow sensor matched therewith are mounted within the cold water inlet nipple.
It is evident the outflowing water temperature could be automatically adjusted by using the aforementioned solution, but the whole structure of the device is relatively complicated and both a warm water temperature sensor and a water flow sensor have to be provided, bringing about a higher cost. In addition, the linear step motor is used to control the valve core to move in an axial direction to accomplish adjusting the temperature in this solution, which could only adjust the water temperature but could not turn on or shut off the outflowing water. Therefore, the solution could only be applied to adjust the water temperature in the pipes but could not be applicable to the ordinary valves.